It Won't Suck Itself
by UConnHusky90
Summary: It's a Midterm Madness party at Dalton Academy and Niff are looking for a new friend to help them celebrate. A birthday gift for my lil' bro Dylan on his twenty-first. Niff sexytimes with an OC. Also a very brief glimpse of Blam.


**_Disclaimer: The _Glee**_** characters and storyline do not belong to me; I'm just borrowing Niff and the rest.**  
_

* * *

**_A/N: This is total PWP for my little bro on his 21st birthday. Don't go any further unless you really want to see Niff totally get it on with an OC.  
_**

* * *

_****__CHAPTER ONE  
It Won't Suck Itself  
_

* * *

_"BEST! PARTY! EVER!"_

As Blaine Anderson's drunken voice cut through the all-pervasive roar of music and boys shouting, Jeff Sterling looked over to where their former schoolmate was dancing sexily on the bleachers of the old gym. He was grinding up against his "bro" Sam Evans. Who didn't seem to mind at all that Blaine's crotch was dragging across his ass. (There was a lot of speculation at both McKinley and Dalton as to how close their friendship had gotten.)

Blaine's hair had been flat-ironed and both boys were wearing Chelsea boots and what looked like copies of the Beatles' famous fitted suits - except they weren't wearing shirts.

It fit with the theme of the Midterm Madness "blow-off-steam" party being held at Dalton Academy to celebrate the end of midterm exams. Everyone had been told to come dressed as some kind of rock star. Jeff had gone "Glam Punk," wearing heavy guyliner and some very realistic faux facial piercings. He'd dyed his light blond hair lilac and topped it with a zebra-striped top hat. He was rocking the tightest of black skinny jeans and an artfully slashed wife beater showed off a clip-on nipple ring.

Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. "It won't suck itself," that someone breathed in his ear before licking his very sensitive lobe. He shivered and turned to look into the bleary eyes of his buzzed boyfriend before laughing when he realized that was the song playing right now.

_A six foot rattlesnake just bit me right below the belt_  
_ Get on your knees and help me please  
'Cause it won't suck itself_

_ Time to use your mouth (Just get that venom out)_  
_ You can't spit it out (Right now you'll choke it out)_  
_ I need you to be the nurse_  
_ I can feel the swelling getting worse_  
_ 'Cause it won't suck itself_

Nick Duval's look was total rock n' roll, showing off his pecs and guns by wearing only a tight vest. An inch of waistband and briefs were showing above his sagging jeans. The skull "tattoo" drawn on his right delt by their friend Mario made him look more than a little dangerous. Fingerless gloves and artfully messy hair completed the picture. Jeff got hard just looking at him and when Nick claimed his lips, it felt like it was gonna bust out of his jeans.

_We did a show in Panama and blew their fucking minds_  
_ Rocked it out like Aerosmith from back in '85_  
_ I took this chick to the dressing room, just got the candles lit_  
_ I didn't see it crawl on me  
And that's when I got bit_

_ A pissed off scorpion just bit me right below the belt_  
_ I'm down and out, I need some help  
'Cause it won't suck itself_

Across the room, Dylan Lantree watched the two seniors groping each other as he nursed the truly god-awful spiked punch in his red Solo cup. He was the picture of hipster rock; he had dressed like his favorite member of R5 in a muscle shirt and ripped skinny jeans. A grey wool beanie was pulled over his short dark hair and he wore red Converse hi-tops.

_Time to use your mouth (Just get that venom out)_  
_ You can't spit it out (Right now you'll choke it out)_  
_ Holy shit, it's getting worse_  
_ I don't want to wind up in a hearse_  
_ But it won't suck itself_

The girlfriends and the girls from Crawford had left at eleven and the chaperones soon after, leaving their charges to their own devices. Big mistake. The music turned raunchy and the bottles of booze duct-taped to the underside of the table-clothed refreshment tables were liberated.

All the friends he'd come to the party with had bailed or passed out. It was mostly junior and senior boys Dylan saw rocking out on the dance floor. That and getting wasted on a mixture of rum, seltzer and orange Hi-C.

_Time to use your mouth (Just get that venom out)_  
_ You can't spit it out (Right now you'll choke it out)_  
_ I need you to be the nurse_  
_ I can feel the swelling getting worse_

Dylan couldn't take his eyes off Niff as they danced. He'd had a crush on both of them ever since he'd arrived at Dalton last fall. He was from rural Alabama and there weren't many gay or even bisexual boys running around out and proud. He started to rub his crotch, lost in thought about Jeff with his easy smile and cut body and Nick with those smoldering eyes and bulging biceps . . .

From their place on the DJ platform, Jeff's drunken smile widened as he watched Dylan start to play with himself. He whispered in Nick's ear, "I'm thinkin' I just found our third . . ."

A little unsteadily, Nick twisted around trying to follow Jeff's line of sight. They'd been thinking about having a threeway for a little while now, but didn't have the nerve or the opportunity until tonight. (Granted, they knew if they'd asked, Sebastian would have instantly dropped everything - pants included - to play with them; but he could be so aggressive he fell under the category of "nerve.") "Who?" he asked, intrigued.

"Lantree."

Nick's face was blank.

"You know. Lantree. The only sophomore on the varsity wrestling team?"

Nick shook his head.

"You do so know him," Jeff insisted. "The good ol' Southern boy. He's cute, got a nice body and a pretty big dick from what those stretchy nylon wrestling . . ." he paused, groping for the right word.

"Singlet," Niff supplied with a smirk.

"Right!" Jeff exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "A big dick from what those singlet thingees they wear show off."

Nick twirled Jeff around and traded places with him so he could see. "Ohhh, _him! _ He's in the Zombie Apocalypse Club!"

"Whatever," Jeff changed the subject; zombies majorly gave him the creeps. "Wellll? Whattaya think?"

"You got a good eye, he's perfect." Nick agreed. He pulled Jeff in and kissed him hard, eager tongue exploring the blond boy's throat. Jeff hummed in pleasure.

Nick broke the kiss and looked back at their potential playmate, who ducked his head when caught staring. "He's adorable."

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and jumped off the stage. "C'mon, baby, let's see he's a show-er or a grow-er . . ."

_'Cause it won't suck itself  
It won't suck itself  
It won't suck itself..._

* * *

**_TBC . . ._**

**_Hehehe . . . _****_Happy Birthday, Dylan! (The song "It Won't Suck Itself" is by Steel Panther.)  
_**


End file.
